


Tony Stark, Weapon Consultant

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Ant-Man & The Wasp - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Consultant Tony Stark, Hydra, I am Iron Man, Iron Man - Freeform, Just A Consultant, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Other, Polyamory, S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark - Not An Avenger, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. don't approve Tony for the Avengers? But they do approve Iron Man? Well, tough. Because I AM Iron Man. But now, the Avengers will never get Iron Man.Their *only* asset now, *is* Tony Stark!Feel free to write more.
Kudos: 3





	Tony Stark, Weapon Consultant

So, Tony Stark is recommended as 'just a consultant', is he? Well, that's fine by him. He is a damned fine consultant on weaponry of all kinds. And if this so-called "Avenger's Initiative" doesn't need him, then he won't be an Avenger. Which also means that Iron Man will remain an independent hero, not an Avenger. 

When a Norse God invades the Earth, Tony's happy to sit back and let S.H.I.E.L.D. throw their WWII veteran at the problem. He has no beef with the God Of Mischief. S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly want Iron Man, even with Tony at the helm, but it just isn't gonna happen. Nowhere near enough apology and far too late to be an acceptable concession. He *does* work on scanning the alien invaders and developing a scrambler for their cybernetic hive-mind, that turns an army into a disorganised mob. Then, when S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently lose their goddamn minds and lauch a nuke at New York city, he manages to shut that down, too. It makes a nice addition to his own evidence of Hydra sleeper cells inside the World Security Council. 

You get the idea. What if, after hearing that S.H.I.E.L.D. only want him as "a consultant", Tony decided that he was perfectly happy to comply. How would the rest of the MCU have evolved with an Iron Man who strictly maintained his role as an independent global superhero, while only ever working for the Avengers as their on-call arms and armour expert. 

So, no War Machine, I guess. This Tony builds fewer suits and cares far more about where they end up, so he definitely doesn't appreciate his best friend stealing one and handing it over to Hammer and the military, especially after he has just now finished a court case to stop them taking his suits by legal force. Thor comes to know and respect Tony as a Smith like one of the Dwarven Smiths of Niflheim, instead of as an Asgardian-style "battle-brother" with the Avengers. Steve sees a Tony that seems much more like Howard than in canon, only slowly realising much later that he is so very different, and that Tony also fights on the front lines of his own private battles without the benefit of back-up like the military, and then the Avengers, have always given Steve. Of course, when Steve realises that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been run by Hydra since their inception, he starts to consider that maybe Tony had the right idea all along. 

After Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1, Tony might even become a valued asset of the much reduced S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Coulson, who is not too proud to admit that Tony was right to keep his distance from S.H.I.E.L.D. all this time, after all. 

Hank Pym might be very anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. and very anti-Avenger, but he might be more open to idea of asking Tony, who is Howard's son but seems to have rejected his father's legacy and is very careful never to give away his power-suit technology, for help with securing his own legacy, by shutting down an attempt to replicate his own power-suit technology!

Just generally, Tony Stark *is* the Earth's premiere weapons expert. What if that became even more of his defining role in the MCU beginning halfway through Iron Man 2? What if Iron Man was more integral as a genius engineer than as a walking tank?


End file.
